PS423
/ |title_ja=VS トゲキッス |title_ro=VS Togekiss |image=PS423.png |chapter=Platinum |volume=39 |number=423 |location=Pokémon Association headquarters Battle Arcade |prev_round=Interrupting Ivysaur |next_round=Exit Empoleon }} / or Panel of Mutual Exchange (Japanese: VS トゲキッス VS Togekiss or 取り換えっこのパネル Exchange Panel) is the 423rd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot At the Pokémon Association headquarters, Bertha, , and Lucian are poring over Charon's memo, which is a list of all the and Mythical Pokémon in the Sinnoh region. Bertha wonders what he wants with all of the Pokémon and Lucian and Aaron agree that he wants to capture them to rule the region. Meanwhile at the hospital, and are with all of the injured Gym Leaders injured, most notably Crasher Wake. Diamond gives Pearl a music player that Crasher Wake gave the nurse to give to Pearl. The music player has a theme song for Pearl, that Crasher Wake promised to make him. Pearl begins to cry, and then quickly apologizes. The two of them then decide to check on 's Pokémon, who are supposed to be being healed by a famous doctor. They meet Daisy Oak healing the Pokémon and Bebe, who suggests that once the Pokémon are healed they should be placed in a box for Platinum. Daisy questions whether Platinum has the skill necessary to handle the gift Pokémon from Gym Leaders, and Pearl vehemently defends her ability as a Trainer. Following this, Diamond and Pearl leave to make an appointment with someone they don't know. They meet with a man that they don't recognize, who seems to know them. However, when he puts a statue in front of his face, they remember him as the voice that spoke to them during each of Platinum's Gym battles, and that his name is Chairman. The Chairman reveals that three of the Elite Four of Sinnoh have been working on the Charon memo and that they decoded it with the help of . Diamond questions where the final member of the Elite Four is, and the Chairman informs him that they don't always work as a team. They then put on their new Pokétches and set off. The Chairman begins to follow, to their confusion. They decide to take him and Dr. Footstep along, creating a quartet. At Battle Arcade, Platinum has just finished her 20th battle, with the next one being against the Frontier Brain . While attempting to stop the roulette on paralysis, a shock goes through the earth and jolts her so she can't press the button within the time limit. Dahlia then gets the right to stop the roulette, and stops it on the Swap tile. The Trainers have to switch Pokémon. Platinum and Dahlia then trade Pokémon. Major events * , , Dr. Footstep, and the Sinnoh Pokémon Association Chairman set out on their journey. * continues her Battle Arcade challenge. Debuts * * Bertha * Lucian * Sinnoh Pokémon Association Chairman Pokémon debuts * (female) Characters Humans * * * * Professor Rowan (flashback) * Roark * Gardenia * Maylene * Crasher Wake * Fantina * Candice * * Bertha * Lucian * * Looker * Charon (flashback) * Daisy Oak * Buck (flashback) * Dr. Footstep * Bebe * Sinnoh Pokémon Association Chairman Pokémon * ( ; 's) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Lucian's) * (Bertha's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * Trivia Errors * In one panel, 's sleeves are unfolded before he is shown unfolding them. In the previous and following panels his sleeves were folded up. In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Togekiss - Bảng trao đổi }} de:Kapitel 423 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS423 it:PS423 zh:PS423